Organic light-emitting display panels are widely applied in display industry because of its advantages such as fast responses, slim designs, wide operating ranges. An organic light-emitting display panel typically includes a gate driving circuit, a source driving circuit and a pixel array. The gate driving circuit is configured to successively turn on row pixels of the pixel array, the source driving circuit is configured to output a data signal to a corresponding pixel, and thus a display function of the organic light-emitting display panel is achieved.
The gate driving circuit is commonly formed by a plurality of cascaded shift registers, a driving signal output terminal of each stage of shift register corresponds to a respective one of gate signal lines. Clock signals are provided to the shift registers via clock signal lines, the shift register is configured to successively output scanning signals to the corresponding gate signal line along a scanning direction under control of the clock signals transmitted via the clock signal lines. However, as the resolution of an organic light-emitting display device becomes higher and the number of rows of pixels increases, the loads of the clock signal lines increases due to increased number of stages of the shift registers. Therefore, the clock signals in the clock signal lines electrically connected to the shift registers are significantly delayed, and display effect of the organic light-emitting display panel is affected.